Paralyzed, Powerless, Hopeful?
by marbot457
Summary: After Lare Chec's unloving parents died when she was young, she became an orphan at a prestigious orphanage run by the devil. What happens when she gets into Ouran High School by becoming a boyish honor student? Will she finally stand out? And what happens when a certain pair of twins decide she's their newest toy? KaoruxOCxHikaru. (Time period is at the beginning of the anime)
1. Chapter 1

_The pain of hope is that when you lose it it's gone like a balloon when it gets too high, it pops, crashes and burns. Screw hope….._

_Ugh…_ I'm sick of waking up in the prestigious orphanage where rich orphans go. It's the same routine every day. Wake up, get yelled at for being born, do the chores along with the other orphans (_HAHA as if they would dirty their hands and help _me) and then get beaten by the "warden" for being born, and then get mocked, teased, and mistreated by the other girls. Normal day right?

My physical appearance isn't _that _bad. I mean blonde hair, fiery orange eyes (_to match a fiery spirit_), a short stature and I get LOTS of exercise so I'm a little bit strong. I get lots of exercise because this damn orphanage won't hire maids because they got me. My name is Lare, Lae for short I'm 16 and I'm from Japan.

How did I end up being a _rich_ishorphan? Well my parents Lihou and Jino Chec were not good people and they only wanted a baby for the fame so you can tell how I ended up. They were also _filthy _rich I guess that what running a famous clothing store gets you.

Well they were careless and got drunk one night but did not hire a limo. Anyways they were in a hit and run car crash and both died on impact. My parents company was given to my rotten uncle (my only relative) and he had 'enough heart' to put me in an orphanage and leave me a quarter of the inheritance. End of story.

Ahem. Back to the story. Needless to say there aren't many kids that live in this god forsaken orphanage but the ones that do are bitter, and mean, to me at least. My story starts when I wake up on the week before school term starts. Unbeknownst to me the warden signed us up for the honor student scholarship. All of us were… surprised to say the least. Mostly because none of us had really _been_ to school not counting elementary.

At first the dumb ones were excited because we were going to a rich people high school Ouran something or other. But then…..

"WHAT?!" screeched Whitney 1/3 of the idiots. "A _test_?!" Screamed the other 2/3, Gretta and Francie "Yes a test, if you want to go to this school you must pass an exam that was put together especially for you girls."

I was happy though because what the warden didn't know was that I had been taking online classes since I came here. I knew I had this in the bag because I was smarter than the dumb idiots that I lived with. "_Now I guess I have to cancel my online classes_" I though with a chuckle "_yesyesyesyes_…" I started saying under my breath.

"Hmm? What's this? The mistake speaks? Cackled Whitney. Even though they call me that on a daily basis it still hurt….. But I guess I was feeling lucky because I said "I am not a mistake but I was just saying that…" _SMACK _"Did I give you permission to speak you little twat?!" There was now a new mark on my face from that and it was surely going to leave a huge bruise. I decided that my luck was at a zero and I ran to my room, I didn't cry though I had already cried enough in my life to last me forever.

I put a lot of concealer on my face to hide the bruise but it was still a bit purple so I wore a yellow sweat shirt and grey yoga pants.

The next day the tests were held at the school and as I had already known it was… elegant as shit. You may not know this about me but I was not a fancy person I dressed in what were mostly known as guy's clothes and dresses were a no no. So as soon as they told me I passed _(I got death stares from the dumb ones_) I nearly puked when I saw the yellow puff pastry dress.

"Umm…" thinking on the spot I thought of the stupidest, idea. "I am sorry, but I happen to be a guy." I whispered to the confused Superintendent. "My deepest apologies, but your name sounded like a woman's name. I apologize Chec-kun." he whispered back handing me the 'correct' uniform.

"No no! I am sorry for not introducing myself properly, my name is Lare Chec." I said as I shook his hand. "Welcome to Ouran honors program Chec-san." He said with a warm smile "Thank youSuou-san. And please call me Lare." She said smiling back at him. "Of course Lare-kun. Here is your schedule and you are in class 1-A with the other honor student Haruhi Fujioka. The school term starts next Monday I look forward to seeing you Lare-kun." He said formally and walked away. _'Whew… That was a close one… OH CRAP! I have to be a guy! What was I thinking? Oh well, I hope this doesn't cause me trouble…'_

**Well I am a horrible person…. IM SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I have decided to continue this story but I did some MAJOR editing on the first chapter but I am mainly focused on the second chapter. Yea... So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks butt… Just read the next chapter and I'm POSITIVE that it will be better than this one. Reviews are appreciated, and all that. THANKS FOR READING **


	2. Chapter 2

First Morning, First Day

* * *

><p>Lare woke up the sounds of birds chirping and it seemed like a great morning until… '<em>BANG BANG BANG!' <em> "Wake up Lare its time for school! Wake up before I kick this door down!" The Warden screamed.

Bolting up from my toasty warm bed, she ran to the door. When she opened it, she was greeted by a fist crashing into her face. She flew backwards and fell to her already bruised knees, and her eyes started to water. She got up quickly and gingerly held a hand to her cheek.

"Ugh! I _told _you to wake up!" The Warden yelled in my face. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Lare yelled obediently. Not used to this kind of behavior from her, The Warden took a step back, flabbergasted. Normally Lare would yell back defiantly but she didn't want any more bruises or scratches than the already had on her first day of school.

"W-whatever, just get ready brat!" The Warden finally yelled while walking out of Lare's room. Fully picking herself up Lare tried her best to cover up the newly forming black eye with her amazingly large stash of concealer.

When she finally decided that it didn't look as bad as it felt, she looked for the uniform that she received the day before. "Were is it?! I could have sworn I put it right…there…" She paused what she was doing and look out her window. Her face fell when she saw that her uniform had been pinned up on a fence post outside of her bedroom window with paint and mud all over it.

"Oh no…" She moaned. _How could I have forgotten to lock the door! _She scolded herself in her mind_._ She figured that Whitney had done this, no, she _knew_ Whitney had done this. It was likely that the three girls were jealous but why her ONLY uniform? "I guess I'll just have to wear this…" she muttered to herself gesturing to her pile of clothes.

She put on her baggy tan sweat shirt, blue jeans, red converse, and for good measure, she picked up her black rimmed prescription glasses. Her eyesight was not very good so she only really used her contacts, but today she didn't want to be noticed that much.

So, putting on her glasses Lare ran down the stairs, ignoring the snickers coming from the three girls that she passed. She ran outside and hopped into the limo that was waiting for her and it sped off. When she finally decided that she was far from the orphanage she let out a sigh of relief. Lare had never really left the orphanage before so she cherished every car ride she took, including this one.

A window opened up in front of her revealing her only friend, Lana Liko, the limo driver. "Good morning Lae! How are you?!" Lana smiled brightly. The last car ride Lare took she had become friends with the ever-present smiling limo driver and they called each other by their preferred nicknames.

Lare smiled and said "I as great as I'll ever be Lanako!" dragging out the 'o'. They liked to do this because it represented something that was silly in their sad boring lives. They both laughed and Lana asked "So… Ouran huh? I heard it looks like a pink play house." She glanced back at Lare and smiled. "Don't I know it. It looks like an over sized doll house!" Lare said playfully.

They both laughed and lapsed into companionable silence for the rest of the drive to the prestigious pink school. About a block from the school Lare suddenly told Lana to stop and she said "Hehe… I will just walk the rest of the way OK Lanako?" and before Lana could answer she jumped out of the car and started walking at a brisk pace towards the school.

She didn't want to attract attention towards herself by showing up in a limo, but she needn't have even bothered. When she arrived she was shocked by how many limo's she saw dropping off all sorts of different students. Once she was finished gawking she sweat dropped and plowed forward.

She hurried to go inside but was stopped by a body colliding into her from behind. All of her stuff came tumbling out of her hands as she crashed to the ground. When she regained her jumbled senses she turned to give the prestigious ass hat that knocked into her a piece of her mind but was surprised when she saw someone that was dressed similarly to her.

"Oh my goodness I am so sorry!" The person said trying to keep both of their stuff from being stepped on. Gathering her stuff Lare helped the other student gather their stuff and helped them up. The strange thing was that Lare couldn't decide if his person was a boy or a girl.

"No, I apologize I wasn't watching were I was going!" Lare immediately said. They both smiled sheepishly before the other student said "My name is Haruhi Fujioka." And sticking out his/her hand.

"Oh…My name is Lare Chec, nice to meet you Fujioka-san." Lare said shaking Haruhi's hand. "Oh you can call me Haruhi, also why aren't you wearing the uniform Chec-san?" he/she said gesturing to Lare's clothes. "You can call me Lare and um… Well you could say that my uniform go somewhat… disfigured also I could ask the same for you." Lare said.

'_Wait a minute… Haruhi Fujioka… where have I heard that name...? OH!' _"Hey Haruhi, are you by any chance an honor student?" Lare asked cautiously. Haruhi looked at Lare and nodded slightly "Y-yes but how did you know that?" Lare smiled and said "Oh thank goodness I'm not the only one!"

Haruhi looked taken aback and then smiled "You're an honor student too?" Lare nodded and the two girls kept walking to their class. "Hey Haruhi, are you a girl?" Lare asked. Haruhi nodded and said "Yes I am and if I'm correct you are as well?"

Lare laughed quietly and said "Yep! But if you'd be so kind as to not tell anyone? It's kind of a secret I'm keeping… for now, mostly because I don't want to wear those big, poofy cream puff dresses." They both giggled and nodded as if speaking a silent language. They internally nodded and promised not to tell anyone about the others gender.

When they walked into their classroom they were introduced by the teacher to the class and were placed one in front of the other. Haruhi was placed in the middle of two ginger haired guys who looked like they could be twins. _'Cute, but not my type I'm afraid, they look too mischievous for me... Hahaha! who am I kidding, I'm the queen of suspicious activities!' _She thought smirking evilly. While they were walking to their seats Lare was tripped and as she stumbled the rest of the way to her seat the rest of the class snickered.

She looked back and saw a smirking snobbish brat and when the girl waved innocently, Lare smirked and waved back, initiating a silent challenge. The girl immediately frowned and turned around in her seat harrumphing in exasperation as she did so.

Lare looked towards Haruhi and smiled. She had made a friend, a real friend, for once! She only hoped that it would last, if only for a while.

Maybe… Hopefully…


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Week of School**

* * *

><p>Lare quickly walked into her first period, World Studies, sporting a newly forming bruise on her forehead. No one noticed of course, because she had slathered a crap load of concealer on her face before getting into the limo and driving off this morning.<p>

She had been putting on her slightly oversized yellow sweatshirt when she realized she was going to be late if she didn't hurry, so she quickly pulled on a pair of blue jeans, styled her hair to look more boyish, and jammed on her black wire rimmed glasses before running down the stairs.

Although, this bruise was somewhat different from the others, because she had been hit with an IFS on her way down to the limo, Identified Flying Knife. Thankfully, instead of the kitchen knife stabbing her in the face, it turned to the side with the _solid iron _hilt and hit her smack in the middle of her forehead.

Yay. Thanks Whitey, although I'm sure that you missed your intended target, thanks. It's really great being called useless then having things thrown at you. Especially in the morning of the third week of high school.

But as strange as it sounded, Lare was getting used to these unprecedented attacks from her orphanage tormenters. It happened before high school, so what made her think it would just stop when she was actually in high school?

Shaking her head, she cleared those thoughts from her mind as she sat down next to the desk of, now her best and only friend, Haruhi.

She and Haruhi had grown close over the first couple of weeks, mostly due to the fact that they were the only commoners attending Ouran. They had the same classes and tried to blend in, but it was kind of difficult not to be noticed when you weren't wearing a mustard yellow dress or a periwinkle suit.

Lare was still waiting for her new uniform to come in because trying to patch up the old one was going to be like trying to give a kitten a bath, disastrous. Fortunately, it wouldn't cost any extra money to replace her suit because it had insurance already paid for it or something along those lines.

Lare set her stuff down at her desk in the back of the room and spotted Haruhi walking through the doors of the classroom. Lare sat down and wildly beckoned her over with spaztic hand motions, causing some heads to turn in her direction.

"Haruhi! C'mon… You walk so slow… My hypothetical grandmother can walk faster than you!" Lare whined while slouching in her seat, so no one could see her embarrassed blush for speaking out loud in front of her classmates. Lare was never loud, ever, or not that anyone had ever seen, heck if any words came out of her mouth most students would be surprised.

Haruhi scoffed as she made it to the back and set her stuff down with a slight bang. "You are so strange Lare" Haruhi said bluntly with a slight chuckle. The students went back to their mindless prattle, and that made Lare feel a million times better. She sat up and smiled her ten thousand mega-watt smile and they chatted for a while until their sensei came into the room and started class.

This was how most of their mornings started off, and since they had all of the same classes, they basically did everything together. Most of their classes dragged by slowly, and Lare and Haruhi were probably the only ones dutifully taking notes.

It seemed that most of the other students came to school to relieve boredom, not for the actual experience of learning.

'_Rich bastards'_ Haruhi and Lare both thought as they worked on the group work assigned to them for World Studies that day.

Heck even the teachers were laid back, until they handed out homework because _that_ was when they became strict for once. Not that homework was any problem for either of them, because most classes were generally easy at Ouran, probably because they were honor students, but then sometimes there were _those_ classes that were hard, and for Lare it was Math.

* * *

><p>```````` (Time skip to Math class which is also their last class)````````<p>

* * *

><p>"Haruhi~" Lare drawled out quietly, "Help me please?" she asked dragging out the first 'e' in please. While Lare and Haruhi sat in the back of the class, again, the rest of the students were ambling around and chatting with one another, being updated on the latest gossip and so on.<p>

Lare slumped in her chair holding her head with her hands as her brain was slowly drained of all rational thoughts. Lare sighed quietly, math hated her, she hated math, so why did she have to take a whole freaking class dedicated to the idiotic subject? Math was Lare's hardest class and her brain probably looked like scrambled eggs from how hard she had been thinking.

Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh at her confused friend and quickly slid her paper across her desk so that Lare could give it a glance and see how to figure it out. As soon as Lare took one look at the paper she face planted onto her desk and groaned. She had been doing every one of her problems wrong!

"Math, why art thou a cruel bitch?" Lare moaned from her face planted position. Haruhi rolled her eyes, used to her friends' antics by now. "Well maybe you should have asked your caretaker to take Pre-Calculus on your online school." Haruhi said absentmindedly, while twiddling he pencil around with her thumb.

Oh yeah, Haruhi knew most of what Lare's home life was, except for the fact that she was beaten every day. Lare actually choked from laughter as she imagined what the Wardens face would have looked like if she had known that Lare was taking online classes. Much less Pre-Calculus!

Eventually when she couldn't stop choking Haruhi hit her on the back with the math textbook, and the once loud hacking noises turned into small hiccups. After she stopped making noises of the mouth, Lare rubbed her back painfully, "Damn Haruhi, did you really have to hit me that hard?" Lare asked squinting her eyes in fake pain behind her glasses.

Haruhi just laughed, blinked her doe eyes, and nodded before going back to her work. Eventually Lare did too and before they knew it, the bell was ringing. As they packed up their stuff Haruhi asked Lare if she wanted to come study with her.

"Hmm…" Lare contemplated how mad the Warden would be if she came back late and decided that she wouldn't be too mad, if Lare came through the window that is, "Of course I'll come! After all you really need to help me with this alphabet soup you call math." Lare responded shrugging on her satchel. They both laughed pleasantly as they made their way to the library.

As soon as they arrived there, they realized that the library was going to be a no go. It seemed as if all of the students spent their time gossiping, but they never would have expected all of them to be in the library of all places.

It soon seemed like there was nowhere quiet to study as they checked: The Lunchroom, The Libraries, The Gym, and The Courtyard, it was the same thing every time too. Students. Not doing anything worthwhile mind you, they just seemed to be talking and gossiping and telling everyone who heir daddy or mommy was.

Really it was starting to get annoying and Haruhi seemed to think so as well when she muttered, "Rich bastards" under her breath. At this, Lare laughed and said "Great. I'm not the only one who is thinking it then?"

Haruhi looked at Lare with a smirk, "Oh so you _can_ think for yourself then!" She chuckled out while Lare flipped out. "Hey! Just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I don't think about things! No one plans a murder out loud ya know!" Lare yelled jokingly while jumping around Haruhi.

Haruhi stopped and petted Lare's hair for a second, "Alright little Lare no need to get your bouncy sunshine absorbing hair into a twist!" She called out from over her shoulder as she ran away from the, about to be, enraged blonde girl.

It took Lare exactly five seconds to figure out what Haruhi had said, but when she did she gripped her satchel tightly and ran like hell after Haruhi.

This nickname was given to her hair by the one and only, Haruhi. It was when they were walking around outside and the sun was shining brightly. Haruhi thought that one of the reasons why Lare's hair might be so bright is because her roots absorb sunlight. Therefore Haruhi now called Lare's hair sunshine hair, much to Lare's annoyance.

By the time Lare caught up to Haruhi she was huffing and puffing because, DAYUM, this school was bigger than she originally thought. When she did catch Haruhi she found her standing outside of one of the music rooms, 'Of course!' Lare thought, 'Most likely none of these rich people will have any musical talent whatsoever, so why not use the empty music rooms for studying?!'

She flicked Haruhi on the neck for her previous comment about her bright hair before the made their way to the doors of the music rooms.

Once were in front of the grand doors, they tried opening the first one, locked, the second one, locked, and then they found themselves in front of the music room number 3. "Oh please let this room be open!" They both said together.

Looking at each other, they placed their hands on the, probably solid gold, doorknob and opened it. Music started to play and rose petals came out of nowhere as they heard 6 mystical voices say the magic words.

"_Welcome"_

_What had they gotten themselves into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note<strong>

**Hey there guys! *dodges tomatoes* I'm so sorry for not updating this after so long! I actually don't have any excuses but I promise, I've seen the light! This story finally has some sort of plot in my mind! I will try to update quicklyer, yes it's a word, and I hope you guys enjoyed this *Cough*filler*cough* Chapter.**


End file.
